Sakura Kinomoto's Final Journey
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: For Sakura Kinomoto, her life was going to change a lot... Ending in a delicate yet beautiful way. One of my longest stories to date! [Much to my creative minds fingers annoyance] Please read if you don't want to review... Sakura x The Hope, Tomoyo x Erio
1. The Change

Hello Everyone! Another new idea coming your way again xD (I'll try to be reasonable for an M rated fanfic... However, it could get a bit... Well... Adult. Let's just say I haven't seen too many fanfics with this idea, so I thought I'd fill the gap!

Its my first time writing a fanfic like this... Please let me know I do! (Flame's will be ignored while constructive critism will be analysed. All nice reviews will be read! =D) [General (Or Fluffy) Yuri going to ya! But its not what it seems...Nor who you would expect]

Before I take you on my newest journey, I thought I'd let you know that... I don't own Card Captor Sakura... Nor do am I the owner of Clamp... Otherwise we might be trouble xD ENJOY! (Takes place after the Sealed Card)

* * *

Chapter One:- Sakura's New Friend.

With Syaoran in China and Tomoyo thinking about a career in the movie industry... Sakura Kinomoto felt alone.

She felt as though nothing could or would make her happy.

That was, until today...

Today would be a special one.

Sakura was sat at her desk in her bedroom in Tomoeda.

She sighed a few times. Her guardian Keroberous was training with Eriol in order to be able to serve her better. Yue had changed into Yukito so that Yukito could be with Touya.

"Why do I always get the short straw?" She shook her head. She was wearing a nice outfit... What for? She didn't know. It was a birthday gift from Tomoyo, a costume that she could wear during the summer.

Sakura stood up and looked at her Sakura Card book. 'I wish that one of you could at least give me some... I dunno, meaning to be alive?'

Sakura walked outside, not saying a word to her father. Fujitaka had looked concerned at her but she walked outside on her own.

She walked to the Penguin Park, every last bit of emotion had built up in her eyes. She was close to crying, that much was certain.

Sakura turned her head to the sky above her, it was a beautiful light blue with sunlight which was nice. She closed her eyes to feel the wind flowing around her.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura snapped her eyes open and looked around, "Hoeh?"

"Over here"

Sakura turned and her eyes widened slightly as she saw her card that she made herself:- The Hope. Who was waving at her.

She slowly walked over to the Sakura Card. "I thought I left the book at home?"

Hope shook her head. "Yeah... But you need me here. That's why you took me with you when you left"

Sakura thought about this for a moment. "I don't remem-" She put her hand in her right pocket... Only to find out that Hope was right. She had taken the card with her... How did she matieralize though? That did seem odd.

Hope walked over until she was in front of her. "You don't look to happy" Hope's expression went from smiling to concerned. "What's happened?"

Sakura's eyes started to water up as she tried to get her words out. "E-E...Everyone's abandoned me!" She then couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry and slowly lowered herself onto her knees.

Hope bit her lip. 'I don't want her to be like this... But what can I do? I'm only her... That's it!'

Sakura looked up as Hope got even closer, making Sakura blink with suprise. "What are you... Doing?"

Hope reached down and lifted Sakura onto her feet. "Something I should have done a long time ago"

Sakura's tears showed no sign of stopping, so Hope did the one thing that she could do:- She pulled her master into a warm hug, while rubbing her back. "I may not know everything about you Sakura... But I definately know when you're not happy"

Sakura couldn't hold her strong emotions any longer. She started to cry again, this time the tears were making her wrattle in... What Hope guessed was her fear.

Hope put her head onto Sakura's head. "Easy... Shhh..." She wasn't the best at this. However she did know how to help people... Mostly thanks to her mistress' training. She had, had a good amount of training from Kero and Yue as well.

"It's not fair... It's not fair...I can't take this anymore...Maybe I should just curl up an-"

"Sakura"

Hope looked slightly down at Sakura, as her mistress looked up at her.

"You should never think about dieing! Would all of your cards, including me, like it if you did that? The answer is no. Just like Mirror told me. We all love you! If you want me to show you what I mean... All you have to do is ask"

"What...What do you mean by that?"

Hope sighed and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes as Sakura looked into her dark blue ones. "I can't really show you really... If you really want me to show you...Then I will"

Sakura thought about what Hope was trying to tell her, although it was extremely hard. "I... I want you to show me... I can't rely on my friends anymore. They've all left me. Even Syaoran went to China! Tomoyo's not here either..."

Hope smiled slightly. "What about Eriol?"

Sakura shook her head. "No... He left for England quite awhile ago"

Hope was feeling on the inside extremely angry about how her "friends" had treated her master. She took in a deep breath and looked at Sakura with nothing but strong emotion in her eyes. "I'll show you what I mean"

Sakura's eyes went from tear stained, to wide as saucers as Hope slowly got closer and closer to her. Sakura couldn't believe what Hope had meant. The cards all loved her... She never thought it was in this way.

'I can't beli-' Sakura's thoughts were cut off as Hope lightly kissed her. Sakura couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but close her eyes.

'I know you are suprised by this... But I can't have you sad... Much less depressed...' Hope thought as she pulled away from Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked as her sad emotions left her. Her only emotion that she could think of was her positive emotions. She felt her normality returning to her.

She smiled at Hope. "You know... I'm going to give you a new name... It's easier then just saying Hope all the time..."

Hope looked down as her face felt very hot in a matter of seconds so she looked down. "I...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..."

Sakura giggled making Hope look at her with a puzzled look. "You're in half silly you are. You don't think you have the ability to show me pure emotion? Well, newsflash, you do have the ability...I...I even..."

Hope tensed up. She could already hear Keroberous' yelling at her. Yue would probably not be happy either... Not to mention Tomoyo or even Syaoran for that matter.

"You know what? I know the cards love me...But I reckon you love me more then that... Don't you?"

Hope's mouth went agape as she watched Sakura's expression went to extremely happy, as she pulled Hope in for another round.

After they parted again. Hope couldn't help but try to get her breath back. Sakura giggled yet again. "I think it's time to go home...Don't you think Jessica?"

Hope really couldn't bring herself to reality at this point. She not only helped Sakura get back her cheeryness back... But she was given a new name as well! She shook her head as she tried to make sense of it... However she found it useless.

"Jes...Jessica?" Hope whispered.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep! If you don't like it..." She looked down as Hope pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I like it! No... I love it! Thank you mi-"

Sakura frowned. "Stop calling me that! If I'm going to have a relationship with one of my most trusted cards, I want you to call me Sakura. Got it?"

Jessica (Formally known as Hope) giggled. "Alright Sakura. It'll be hard to get used to it though"

Sakura laughed at this point. "I know. I'm planning on seperating you from the book as well"

Jessica stook in absoulte steller shock. "Wh-"

Sakura's emerald eyes met the new Jessica's dark blue ones. "You heard me! Not only do I love you...I want you to be...I suppose" Sakura put a finger to her lip. "I guess... A human being?"

Jessica simply nodded. "Okay. Just be careful of Yue and Kerberous alright?" It was turn for Sakura to nod. "I promise"

Sakura and Jess walked back to the Kinomoto household. "I'd better introduce you to my family... They don't know you outside of the deck do they?"

Jess thought for a few moments. "Sure" Sakura winked at her, making her turn red again. "That's my girl" She giggled as she walked into the house.

Sakura taught Jessica (Hope) that she always had to remove her shoes at the front of the house. To prevent dark, etc, from getting onto the floor. She whispered her, her new surname as well:- Crystalina.

Sakura walked into the front room. "Father? I have a new friend to introduce you to"

Fujitaka stood up and looked over to Sakura and her friend. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka"

Sakura guestered to the now flushed Jessica. "Her name is Jessica Crystalina... I met her at the Penguin Slide...Her parents died about three days ago... She was living on the street..."

'That's...Not half bad' Jessica thought to herself. She lowered her head.

Fujitaka was completely shocked. "My god..." He looked to Sakura. "She can live with us for awhile if you want? Problem is...We don't really have a spare room... Unless we get a small bed to go where your table is for your soft toys?"

Both Sakura's and Jessica's (Hope's) minds thought the same thing... at the same time:- 'Perfect'. Both forgetting Kero was upstairs in Sakura's room, looking rather annoyed that Sakura was taking a VERY long time to get home.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you father. I'll see weather or not she can be admitted to my school."

Fujitaka nodded. "Good. Well, I hope you enjoy your time with us Jessica. I suppose you two want to head upstairs now?"

Sakura thanked her dad again. "We'll be upstairs then!"

The two of them headed upstairs, Sakura whispered to Jess that when she saw Kero again that she had to look suprised. Because to him, he had never met before.

Jessica whispered back about how would she hide her magic from him to which Sakura whispered to her that she didn't have to. Just don't act like a Sakura Card, or he'll get suspisous.

Sakura opened that door. "Kero-chan! I've got a new friend for you to me-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence before Kero flew directly into her face. "You've kept me waiting all this time! I want two puddings tonight! Grrrr" Sakura blinked and stood back. "H-Hoeh?"

Jess couldn't help but smile. 'So that's the expression I've heard Mirror talk about before...'

Sakura (after a few minutes of explaining to Kero where she had been and introduced him to Jessica) managed to get into her room.

Sakura sat down on the chair and motioned for Jessica to sit on her bed. 'I...I can't believe that this is actually happening... To me out of billions of people!'

Jess (Hope) slowly sat down on the bed as Kero sat on the desk looking between them both. Then he looked directly at Jessica and narrowed his eyes.

Jessica got slightly flustered and looked down while playing with her hands.

"Jessica was it?" Kero sternly asked her. Sakura watched them two with a critical eye. Making sure that Kero didn't figure Jessica out. She even masked Jessica's magic so that Kero thought she was an ordinary girl.

Kero looked back to Sakura. "She reminds me of someone... But who...Oh! I just got back from seeing Eriol!"

Sakura sighed. "I know that, I can see you can't I?"

Sakura opened her Sakura Card book and put the 'Card' back into the book.

Kero tilted his head at Sakura. "Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

"What Kero-chan?"

"Where did you meet this girl? She looks a bit rough to me"

Sakura looked to Jessica. "She was at the side of the street. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days right?"

Kero nodded. "Yeah. That's true.. That means four puddings!"

Sakura blinked. "Huh? I can't get away with an extra one for you! You want three now!?"

Kero shook his head. "You ARE taking her downstairs for some dinner aren't you? She might want pudding afterwards!"

Sakura frowned at him. "What if she doesn't want any?"

"That means more for me!"

"KERO-CHAN!"

Jess nearly couldn't hold in her laugh. However she did. 'Cause if she laughed at Kero... He could almost certainly figure her out. The one she was dreading was Yue... and let's not talk about Syaoran.

"You ARE going to get her a haircut and things aren't you? She looks like she needs a bath as well!"

Sakura turned to Jessica and grinned, just as Jess rolled her eyes. 'Great... As much as I need one... I can't have her look a- Oh bugger.. Stop thinking about her like that Jess! I can't really... Oh damn it' Jess looked out of the window.

Eriol was by far her greatest fear though. He could see though EVERYTHING that Sakura would try do. Sakura would simply HAVE to finish turning her into a human. Otherwise the turn of events could get VERY difficult...

She gulped as she could see Yue heading back towards the Kinomoto household. "Sakura! The bath is ready!"

Jessica sighed in relief as Sakura stood up. "Okay!" Sakura walked over Jessica and held her hand. "Let's go missy! You need a clean! Oh my word... Why didn't I notice that earlier? Looks like I could be awhile Kero-chan..." She grinned at Jessica again. Making the nervous girl turn red yet again.

Kero sighed and turned to his video games. "Fine, whatever, I'll be here if you need me"

Sakura pulled Jessica out of the room... Much to Jess' complaining.

"You don't wanna be caught by Yue do you?" She whispered to her.

"No... But, having a bath after having my haircut by you...It makes me incredibly embarressed you realise?"

Sakura laughed and walked into the bathroom. "Oh shut it. You're being looked after by my family now aren't you? That includes someone... Called me!"

Jessica did try to get out of it... However, Sakura was far to strong for her. 'Oh my god...' She thought as Sakura (near enough) walked back to her, grabbed her hands and then pulled her into the bathroom.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

Now... That... Was VERY difficult to write... It was easier after Hope's new name... But yeah. Let's see where this story goes... I have to warn you (the reader) It's going to get rather... "Heated" shall we say after this. I hope... excuse the pun there...I can write the... *COUGH* Adult Stuff *COUGH*... I guess I have to learn how to write it SOMETIME. xD

Stay tuned! =D


	2. Sakura and Jessica

Sakura and Her New Friend

Chapter 2:- The Relationship Get's Thicker

Part of the reason this story is rated M is because of this chapter. I have removed the rather explicit adult scene from this chapter... I am working on getting that part to a more "Appropriate" site.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jessica couldn't help it as she watched Sakura get undressed. Sakura's face was going red, but Jessica's was going even redder... Almost to tomato colour.

Thank god that the door was locked. Because whoever it was knocked on the door. "Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! I can't find Jessica, do you know where she is?" Her father's voice came through the bathroom door.

"Yeah I know" Sakura winked at Jessica who couldn't stop blushing.

"Where?"

Sakura said the next bit while she bit her lip. "We decided to share the bath, we didn't want to waste water! It's expensive isn't it?"

Her father's voice disappeared for a moment. Then it returned. "Okay. Make sure you get some dinner before bed. I've left it in the microwave for you both, does Jessica want any pudding?"

Sakura blinked as Jessica grinned at her, Sakura flustered at this point trying to make out sentences.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped awake and stared at the bathroom door as to try to not look at Jessica's face.

"Umm... Can we have one? Just one helping? We'll share that too!"

Fujitaka thought to himself on the other side of the door. This was rather strange behaviour from his daughter... However he guessed it was magic related as per what Touya had told him.

"Alright. I'll leave a part of chocolate cake in the fridge then!"

Sakura's eyes beamed at Jessica, they both knew that Kero would be delighted with the pudding.

"Thank you!"

Fujitaka nodded from the other side of the door. "You're welcome, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay!"

Sakura lowered her head to make sure her father had gone into his room... All of a sudden a mischievous smile came onto her face.

Jessica stepped back a few steps, stopping as her legs felt the bath tub behind her. "Wh-What are you thinking of...D-d-doing?"

Sakura stepped towards Jessica, keeping her voice low. "We have to whisper. I don't want everyone in the house know what I'm up to... With you"

Jessica blinked a few times. This was definately the way to turn her into a human girl... 'Cept she had no knowledge whatsoever about this kind of thing. Nor did she know what to expect. She was going to lose her magical power over the card. However, she knew that it meant that they could be together... Forever.

"How the heck...Are we supposed to keep quiet though?" Jessica whispered back to Sakura.

Sakura tilted her head. "Hmm... I can't use too much power... Otherwise Kero and Yue would figure us out..."

Jessica came up with an idea that would (probably) be the most disarseterous idea for her that she could come up with. "M-maybe we could use a small bit each? Maybe that could help?"

Sakura smiled. "You always know what do say Jess" She walked even closer to her, sure, her cheeks were very hot. However, Sakura was completely naked. Right down to the towel beneath her.

Jessica on the other hand was fully clothed. She was pretty much scared of what her former master turned true friend was intending to do. She transfered a very small amount of power to Sakura. Sakura did the same and the whole bathroom went completely soundproof.

Sakura was literally closer then someone who would stare you in the face. She slowly closed the gap between them. Kissing Jessica with love and emotion. More so then what she had before.

[After a rather Revealing Adult Scene...]

There were a few knocks on the door. "Monster! I need the bathroom now! I know you have a new friend here and you were helping everyone out but you two have been about half an hour! I need the toilet you know!"

Sakura smirked. "We're almost done! Two more minutes and we will be out!"

"You'd better be monster!" Touya walked away to his bedroom, Sakura heard the door close.

Jessica and Sakura nodded at each other as the water had washed them so they looked clean. Sakura used her magic to very quickly cut Jessica's hair so that it was just slightly longer then her own.

Jessica smiled. "Thanks darlin'"

Sakura smiled, abiet a little red from the passionate love-making they had just done. "No worries honey. It's time to get out of here, take my pink robe. I'll take a blue one for myself"

Jessica's smile got wider. "Thank you!"

Sakura nodded as they got the robe's on, alongside the pajama's.

Jessica's eyes glittered as she started to smell Sakura's pink robe. Sakura's eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

"This robe... It smells just like you!"

Jessica, Sakura could tell, was in absolute heaven. Sakura shook her head and playfully hit her on her head. "Could you stop that? You'll make me embarrassed"

Jessica nodded. "Okies, sorry!"

Sakura smiled. "No-worries"

Sakura clicked her fingers as they left the bathroom, making the chocolate piece of cake appear in her hands with the saucer.

Jessica lowered her head but couldn't stop smiling. "Tsk tsk tsk. Naughty girl"

Sakura quickly put her left finger to her lip as Touya raced past her to the bathroom.

"Woah!" Sakura nearly fell over, but Jessica caught her and caught the saucer with the cake on it too.

"That was a close one!"

Sakura sighed. "You're telling me!"

They both walked into Sakura's room, and Kero gladly took the saucer from Sakura's hand slowly.

Yue, who was now standing in Sakura's room opened his eyes and looked from Sakura to Jessica. "Nice bath?"

Sakura nodded while Jessica nearly blushed... _again_.

Sakura looked to where the new bed _should_ have been and sighed. "Dammit... I thought dad would have put it there by now... Guess this means you'll have to sleep alongside me Jessica!"

Jessica nodded. "Okay Sakura"

Kero's eyebrow went up for a second but then he looked to Yue who was glaring at Jessica. Kero was about to ask Yue what the problem was, however, Yue motioned to Kero so they could talk outside as both girls laid down in Sakura's bed.

Jessica yawned as Sakura put the blanket over them.

Sakura turned to face Jessica and smiled at her. "Thanks for kissing me"

Jessica also smiled. "You're welcome... Thanks for... Opening my mind, so to...speak" She yawned again.

Sakura yawned and then closed the gap between them as Kero and Yue left the room via the window, closing it gently behind them.

Jessica and Sakura laid in each other's arms for awhile. "I've known you since we saw each other a year ago. That's a long enough time to decide that I love you Sakura" Jessica whispered as they both started to feel exceptionally drowsy after the adult session they had.

[Outside]

"What's wrong Yue?"

Yue looked to Kero, his other guardian. "This is strange isn't it? First Hope disappears, then Sakura finds Jessica because she was "Homeless", and now to top it off she's in a romantic relationship with her"

Kero shook his head. "Why would yo-"

"Say that?" Yue pointed to the two who were sleeping and Kero following his finger. "How many people in the world has Sakura slept in the arms of? Not Syaoran, Not Tomoyo and definitely not Eriol I can guarantee that"

Kero's eyes widened. "What are you saying then?"

Yue looked down at this point. "I'm not one hundred percent sure at this moment in time...However, if I am right, Sakura and Hope have completed the ritual that binds them together forever... I sensed a small bit of energy that reminded me of Hope's former magical energy"

Kero couldn't believe his ears, yet the evidence was clear. "What... What are we going to do now?"

Yue sighed. "We have to tell Eriol... I'm sure he'll tell Tomoyo who in turn would most likely tell Syaoran"

Kero looked to him. "If we do that though, there is no telling what Sakura would do! Let alone Hope!"

Yue crossed his arms. "Before we left the bedroom, I sensed them cuddle up to each other..." His own eyes went wide as saucers. "K-Keroberous... Look..."

Kero turned his gaze back to Sakura and Jessica... What he saw was completely shocking:- Sakura was kissing Jessica and both of them fell asleep within minutes. "S-Sakura...I...I can't believe this..."

Yue sighed. "To make it worse, Sakura has turned Hope into a real girl now... Meaning that, that particular Sakura Card...Is just a cold card now"

Kero looked to Yue. "Let's go! I think we should tell Tomoyo first. She'll tell Syaoran and Eriol. That's the only thing we can do now"

Yue nodded. "Alright, lets move"

Both guardian's took off into the night as Sakura and Jessica shared one final thought together just before they both lost consciousness:-

 _No matter what happens, I will always protect you. In sickness and in health, We will forever love each other. No barrier and no problem will be impossible to overcome. Together we are strong, divided we fall. **Together Forever.**_

That was the key, as soon as they finished their delicate vows:- Both girls had rings appear on thier wedding fingers. They were bound to each other... Forever.

* * *

Woah...That was a rather massive commitment that Sakura just did! Let's not forget Jessica!

I've had this story idea in my head for the last 2 weeks... It was about time I forced it out of my head! =p


	3. Sakura's life lesson

Sakura and her New Friend

Chapter 3:- Tomoyo's Decision and Sakura's nightmare comes true...

Warning:- You are about to read something rather difficult. Please bear with me. I will try making the next one alot more nicer! I promise!

* * *

At midnight that same night Yue and Kero had got to Tomoyo's house in a matter of what seemed like seconds to them, when it had been about one and a half hours.

Tomoyo washed her hands and was about to go to bed. There was a knock on her window though. She sighed. 'Hang on... It could be Sakura...' She suddenly had a lot more energy and ran over to the window. She saw Kero and Yue standing there on her balcony and looked completely confused.

"Kero-chan?" She opened the door and motioned both of them to come in, which they did.

As they entered the room, Yue looked to Tomoyo with a really concerned look on his face. "Hi Tomoyo"

Tomoyo looked between the guardian's, "What's up? You two never normally come to see me at this time of night... What's going on?"

Kero sighed and looked to Yue who nodded at her. "We need to talk to you Tomoyo... It's best if you take a seat"

Tomoyo nodded slightly and walked over to her desk, turned her chair around and sat on it looking at Kero and Yue.

Yue walked over to her while Kero changed into his plushie-looking form and sat down on the desk.

"We've got a massive problem..." Kero began. "Something happened tonight, and I'm not talking about Syaoran..."

Tomoyo sighed. "Its about Sakura-chan I take it?" Yue nodded. "There was nothing wrong with her yesterday mor-"

Kero couldn't contain the information any longer, "Something's happened to her! She met a young girl today... I think she's roughly one year younger then her... Sakura claims that she met her on the side of the street"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about it? Sakura's nice and well mannered... There's nothing she wouldn't do to he-"

Yue shook his head. "Problem is, it's gone way to far... She is sleeping in this girl's arms tonight! I don't want to overload you Tomoyo but we are serious. Sakura and this girl called Jessica... I'm not one hundred percent sure... I think she's consumated with her!"

Tomoyo's reaction went from stunned to disbelief. "That can't happen! She's got Syaoran! There's no way she could've!"

Kero stood up and looked at Tomoyo with a very serious gaze. "Its true Tomoyo! To add to it, I witnessed with Yue, Sakura kiss this 'Jessica' if you don't believe me... Have a look at this!" Kero pulled a video tape out of no-where and passed it to Tomoyo. "I managed to catch them together on Sakura's bed"

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to her cinema room. "This had better be important...I have a recital to go to tomorrow" She put it into video player and sat down with Yue on one side and Kero on the other.

"See? There's nothing but st-" Tomoyo's eyes went wide as soon as it started playing. "There's no wa... What the heck is she do-" Tomoyo watched as she saw Sakura and Jessica kiss and fall asleep.

Tomoyo looked down all this information about her best friend was hard to process. She looked back at the cinema screen until it finished.

Yue closed his eyes. "There's more"

Tomoyo looked to Yue. "The last Sakura Card, The Hope, has gone cold in her deck... There's not even a picture of the girl anymore!"

Tomoyo blinked as everything was falling into place. "I've got to tell Syaoran!"

Kero looked to Yue and they both looked to her. "It would be better to tell Eriol at this point because if Syaoran tries to split them up, Eriol will be able to divide them. We don't want Sakura to run off do we?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm going to monitor the situation... If it get's worse, even by a little bit, I'll let you both know" Kero stated. "She trusts me... Maybe I can get her to tell me what's going on"

Yue and Tomoyo nodded. "I'll confront her at school to. We have to get to the bottom of this and quick"

Yue stayed with Tomoyo while Kero flew back to the Kinomoto Household.

Kero flew in very quietly and sat at Sakura's desk as he watched them both. 'I really hope that what happened between you both isn't un-reverseable. Because if it is...We've got a problem...'

[Time:- 6:00am]

Sakura began to stir as the warm that her new friend was giving her suddenly wasn't there. She groggely rose out of bed. She wiped her eye, trying to figure out where Jessica could have gone.

Sakura could hear coughing from the bathroom. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "You okay in there? Touya?"

Within a matter of minutes Sakura-'s worst fear hit her like a ton of bricks. As soon as she heard someone being sick, she opened the bathroom door. Being careful not to wake the other's up.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Jessica, holding onto the bottom of the toilet and being sick into it. She almost darted to her and kneeled down next to her, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Jess! Hang on... I'll think of something..." Sakura's mind went into overdrive, could it have been last night? She mentally slapped herself, of course it was last night! How could she think any differently!? She rubbed Jessica's back trying to get her to stop being sick.

Kero floated into the bathroom and magically shut the door slowly. "Sakura?" His eyes went wide as saucers as he saw what was going on.

Sakura glanced at Kero with a look of pure horror on her face. "Kero-chan! What can we do? I need to get her to stop being sick!"

Kero raced over to Sakura's left side. "We're going to have to use watery and mirror! Get mirror to rub her stomach and watery to get some ice cold water into a glass for her! Hurry!"

Sakura nodded and summonded both cards, they both appeared and looked between Sakura and Jessica. Sakura looked to them both. 'You both understand what's going on! Mirror! Try to calm her down! Watery, get some cold water into a glass! DO IT!' She mentally commanded both cards.

Mirror raced over and gently placed a hand on Jessica's stomach while watery did as Sakura commanded. Mirror frowned and looked at Jessica's features. Within seconds she had figured out precisely what had happened last night. 'Master... What in the hell happened last night?' She thought to her mistress.

Sakura shook her head as she held the glass in her hands. 'Nevermind that! I'll answer your question after we make sure she's okay!'

Mirror had recognised Hope within seconds because of the little magical energy that she gave off. She was trying desperately to hold herself together... However it was failing.

"Now Sakura! Get her to drink some water! You've got to calm her down!" Kero ordered Sakura. Sakura nodded and started to stroke the other girl's hair.

"Jessica... I know you can hear me. Please drink some water. It'll make everything okay. Trust me. I'll get you some medical attention soon... Just please... Try to calm your body down"

Mirror looked to her mistress as she was started to help 'Jessica's' body to slow down and her breathing started to slowly slow down. She had never seen such determination from Sakura's eyes...

This determination... It was a lot more then when she had faced off against Eriol for complete control over the Sakura Cards. Question was, how in Clow's name did she manage to get Hope away from being a card? More to the point how the hell did she manage to fill Jessica up with her own... Well, juices was the most simple name for it?

"Jessica, take a sip of water. It'll make you feel one hundred times better then you do now." Sakura smiled warmly as Jessica slowly lifted her head up and accepted Sakura gently feeding her the water ever so slowly.

It took about 5 minutes to get Jessica back to normal. As soon as her breathing went back to normal Sakura helped the tired girl to her feet. "I'll call the doctor. I know I have school but I have to make sure you're okay first"

Mirror looked to Kero as both of them had shocked expressions. "Sakura, you have to go to school..."

Sakura glared at Kero. "I can't let her go through that again! She could die if I do that! I cannot... No... I will not let that happen to her!" She had fire in her eyes. Kero slowly backed away as Mirror disappeared into a card and flew back to her room.

'Thanks a lot Mirror. Now I've got to deal with her like this...' Kero thought as he watched Sakura stand up, holding Jessica with both her hands. "You try letting your friend get killed! What would you do if Yue died? Did you think of that!?"

Kero slowly nodded his head. "O-Okay... Let's get her back to your room then"

As Sakura and Kero turned around, Touya was standing at the bathroom door. Behind him her father was on the phone already calling the out of hours doctor.

Sakura walked toward the door and nearly stumbled over. Touya raced forward and caught Jessica before either of them could hit the floor. "I heard her being sick. I'll lo-"

Sakura almost snapped her eyes turning almost red in anger. "You'll do no such thing. I will not... In fact I am NOT going to accept you looking after her! I'll head to school if and when the doctor get's here and NOT before!"

Touya watched as Sakura walked past him with Jessica in her arms. He was shocked that his little sister could get so angry 'specially at him. He looked to his dad who was also stunned by this.

"Yes... That's right. Kinomoto residence" Fujitaka regained his composure slowly. As Sakura walked into her room, making sure not to knock Jessica's head into anything followed by Kero.

Sakura laid Jessica down onto her bed, noticing that Jessica's cheeks were going red. She put her hand on her forehead. "You're...You're burning up!" Sakura almost panicked.

Kero floated so he was next to Sakura. "Sakura, don't panic... That's the last thing that she wants to see"

Sakura slowly calmed down. Kero was right. If she panicked Jessica's tempreature could go sky high. She shook her head as she got rid of the thought. She lowered herself onto the side of the bed. Kero noticed that Sakura was about to cry... She felt helpless he thought.

Kero sat on Sakura's shoulder. "Easy Sakura... You shouldn't give up. She needs you now more then ever" Sakura nodded her head again. She wasn't talking now. She was really concerned about Jessica's health at this point.

Kero floated back to the desk, watching the pair of them. 'Sakura really loves her... I can't get in their way anymore. If I do Sakura will yell at me and tell me to leave. I promised Tomoyo that I'd keep a watch on them both... So that's what I'm going to do' He thought sternly to himself, deciding to help them both from now on. He looked to Sakura's left hand and saw the ring on her finger. Kero nodded albiet shocked.

Sakura leaned close to Jessica's ear. "I will never leave your side Jess. I am not going to leave while you're like this. Never"

Jessica smiled slightly thanking the stars that Sakura was at her side. She winced in pain as her tempreature felt like it was going far to high. Sakura squesed her hand as she tried to get some healing magic to Jessica.

Fujitaka knocked on Sakura's door, Sakura looked to Kero who nodded and opened the door. Fujitaka walked in. "The doctor is on her way. She's going to be here in less then five minutes. She was researching more medication before she left"

Sakura smiled sadly as she turned her head back to Jessica who, from the looks of it, was struggling to breath.

Sakura couldn't do anything other then hold Jessica's hand. She felt extremely useless as she watched the girl she loved go through absolute agony. She shouldn't have done what she did last night... But Jessica didn't want to lose her... So Sakura decided in her head that she would stick with her. No matter what or who got in the way... Even if it was that so called former boy-friend off her's:- Syaoran.

"Sakura. You need to get ready for school. I know you don't want to leave her... But I can't go to work with you here alone. Touya is going to work today, like always. If I leave you here I would be extremely irresponsible"

Sakura turned her head to her dad very slowly, her anger in her eyes was almost to much for Fujitaka to believe. "You heard what I said. I am not leaving her. She needs me now. If she dies... I will never forgive you or Touya!"

Fujitaka took in a deep harsh breath...he had to get Sakura to school... Yet she was being rather difficult because she loved Jessica. He closed his eyes to hear his wife talking to him. 'Fujitaka, I know you don't want to be hard on her. However its the only way to get to listen to you.'

'I can't... do that... If I do th-'

He was cut off by his wife's voice again, 'I don't want to see her like this as much as you do. You are going to have to confront her. If you don't you will be seen as a pushover, a coward and a really bad father... Do you want to lose her to?'

Kero could see that Fujitaka was talking to Sakura's mother and knew exactly what was going to happen if Sakura didn't go to school... It was Friday so she could stay with Jessica the whole weekend...Even next week if nessasary. He knew that Sakura had been studying very hard because she had a test today which would decide her career.

Kero had seen many father's desiplene their children. He didn't want Fujitaka to hit Sakura or anything over this. He could sense that Jessica didn't want Sakura to get hurt either, but she didn't have enough energy to back her up.

Kero flew inbetween Fujitaka and Sakura, he looked at Fujitaka. 'I'll get her to listen. Please, at least let me try'

Fujitaka was quite furious Kero could tell. Fujitaka nodded his head slowly. 'If you can't... I will have to use corporal punishment on her'

Kero nodded his head and turned around. "Sakura"

Sakura growled as she could feel her magic flowing in her viens. She was getting more and more angry by the minute. "I thought I told you to leave me here"

Kero took in a breath. "I am only going to say this once so you'd better listen. You will go to school today. You will be able to come back to see Jessica. I know exactly what you're talking about. Clow had this problem when he was around your age! If he didn't do as he was told, he could have been seriously injured!"

Sakura's evil energy slowly started to disappear as Nadashiko's voice went into Fujitaka's head again. 'Kero is doing a good job. Watch him. If she is really awkward at the door... You're going to have to kick her out and only let her in after school hours alright?'

Fujitaka nodded mentally to his wife. 'I understand'

Kero took in another breath. "Your father is standing over there ready to set you straight! Do you REALLY want him to get angry? He loves you to bits Sakura. We all do. Not as much as you love Jessica from the looks of it. However, do you REALLY think that he would have allowed Touya to help me raise you? If he had given up all those years ago, you would be nothing but a wreck on the side of the street! Seriously, if you don't listen... It won't be him that'll get you to listen. You guessed it, it will be me. I don't want to cause you pain Sakura, but I will if I have to! Now... Do the right thing, GET up and stop acting as though you're a scared child under the age of thirteen. You ARE three years off being considered as an adult! You have less then three minutes to get moving! We'll look after things here. The doctor will be here within three minutes OR did you NOT hear a thing from Fujitaka!?"

Kero was shaking in anger with Fujitaka looking directly at his daughter.

Sakura scoffed. "My dad wou-"

Kero looked to Fujitaka who nodded at him. Kero had no choice. It was time to show Sakura why there are some lines that quite simply should not be crossed.

'Jessica...Let go of Sakura's hand. She's endangering her whole life now. She's willing to die even if it means that your life is saved instead of her's! I can put some knowledge in her head. She can come back when school's over... I might even have to let her father execute corporal punishment if she doesn't listen...'

Jessica closed her eyes and kept them shut. 'I don't want her to suffer as much as me... But if it means that she doesn't lose her life over me... I would rather that she went to school. I'll be okay here won't I? I have you and the cards as well as her family to look at me?'

Kero nodded. 'Of course you will be. I promise you this'

Jessica slowly let go of Sakura's hand as though to pretend that she didn't have enough energy to hold her hand anymore. 'Now...'

Kero lowered his head, nodded, then flew at high speed directly towards Sakura. Colliding directly into Sakura's head, sending the card mistress to the floor.

Sakura got up and looked to Kero. "You're not seriously going to stand in my way are you?"

Kero narrowed his eyes. "You have two choices. You go to school, or your father makes you. I would rather you choose option one to be honest"

Sakura was about to punch Kero, and before Fujitaka could react Touya stepped past him and grabbed Sakura by her shirt and pulled her up so his eyes met her's.

Sakura's anger was there. Touya knew that for a fact. He sighed as he turned around with her in his grasp. "You had your chance. Now its time you saw what being apart of this family is REALLY like! Dad used to slam me against doors and all kinds of things! Your mother never gave me a SINGLE bit of caring that you got! You know what's not fair? You!" Sakura was about to kick him, so Touya closed his eyes.

Jessica was about to open her eyes but Kero floated over to her. 'No Jessica... You don't want to see this bit. In fact, Fujitaka, cover her ears!'

Fujitaka nodded and walked over to Jessica. He knelt down and genuinely looked concerned for Sakura's new partner. He slowly put ear silencers on her ears. Much the same as you see on airplane's.

Touya pulled his other hand so that Sakura could see it. "You wouldn't dare!" Sakura shouted as she tried to wiggle free. Fujitaka and Touya noticed that Sakura was dressed for school... This next bit was going to hurt her. Touya turned his head back to Fujitaka's and his dad nodded at him. If she was not going to see reason the first time... It was the only thing that would get through her skull.

Touya growled at Sakura and...You guessed it...Punched Sakura directly in the face making the girl closed her eyes in pain. He then sighed as he threw her into her coboard door. He walked over to her, as she scrambled to her feet. Trying to fight her older brother... Which was a bad mistake.

Touya's hands turned into fists. "If you don't leave right now. I will make sure that you end up in a hospital bed without being able to even drink water. Now, get lost!"

Sakura took one last look at Jessica and looked at Touya as though to say, Take your best shot.

Touya raced toward his younger sister and grabbed her by the scruff off her neck. He walked over to the top of the stairs as she tried to kick him. Which didn't hurt Touya one bit.

Yukito popped his head out of Touya's room and his eyes widened, just before he could get involved Fujitaka put his hand across him. "No Yukito. She's got to learn that even when your lover is in pain that there are other people who can look after them"

Yukito looked to Fujitaka. "She's going to get seriously hurt if this carries on!"

Fujitaka shook his head several times. "It'll take more then this to hurt Sakura... Trust me, I know. Nadeshiko was in hospital for days before I could get to her. The doctor's told me that I had to visit after I finished work and not before"

Yukito sighed sadly as he watched Touya hold Sakura high above the first step. "You are welcome to come back AFTER school... Not before..."

Sakura began to cough as she looked toward Yukito for help, but when he shook his head much to her suprise she began to get real angry. Just before she could hurt anyone however... Touya did the one thing that Sakura had never thought her brother would do.

Touya kicked Sakura right in the stomach and threw her down the stairs. He turned to his father and Yukito as he walked back to Sakura's bedroom.

Fujitaka walked with Touya back to Sakura's room. Yukito's voice could be heard by both her father and Touya. "I'll make sure she goes to school"

Sakura slowly tried to get to her feet, yet her whole body was shaking. She shook her head a few times 'I can't believe... That they would do that to me. I'm so sorry Jessica.' Sakura thought as she raced towards the front door. Within minutes she felt Yukito behind her, watching her get her shoes on.

"Why didn't you help me Yukito?"

Yukito shook his head. "You have got to learn sometime. I'm sorry this had to happen to you Sakura, I really am, however I know that everything what your father and brother said is true"

Sakura gasped as Yukito walked so he was next to her. "If I had wanted, I could have done a hell of a lot more damage then either of them. I didn't because I knew that you would make the right decision. Now. Please go to school. I don't want Touya to punch you again. You really will be in hospital if he punches you again"

Sakura sighed and opened the front door. "I'll be going then"

Yukito nodded and Sakura turned around, looking directly at him. "Please look after Jessica. She's all I have"

Yukito nodded his head. "I'll do my best. Get yourself to school" He leaned close to her so that only she could hear him. "Hurry, I can hear your father coming down the stairs. I promise I'll look after her. Now go, quickly"

Sakura nodded and raced out of the house while Yukito shut the door quietly behind her.

"Did she leave?"

Yukito nodded at Touya who had come down the stairs. "Yeah she did. Try not to hurt her again okay?"

Touya nodded at him. "I only hurt her to show her what the world can be like if she doesn't listen and pay attention"

Yukito cast a concerned gaze towards the door. "I only hope that she isn't hurt at school either"

Touya looked down for a moment. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen...I'm off to school now"

Yukito looked back at Fujitaka. "Can I stay here? I mean, you have work and Touya has school. I'm sure he can get my homework."

Fujitaka took a few minutes to think about it. "Hmmm... Okay, you can look after Jessica. Call either me or Touya if Sakura reappears before the end of the school day"

Yukito nodded his head. "Alright. I'll make sure to do that"

Fujitaka nodded his head. "Okay, then I'm going now"

Yukito walked past them both, heading for the stairs. "Okay, see you later"

A few knocks were heard on the door. Touya opened it and the doctor smiled at him. "I'm here to see Jessica? I'm doctor Akita Waverunner can I ask your name?"

"Of course, come on in. I'm Jessica's step brother" Touya motioned her to come in. "My friend Yukito here will lead you upstairs to her"

The doctor cast a rather worried gaze to the bottom of the stairs, noticing that there was a small bit of blood on the floor. "Is this her blood?"

Fujitaka shook his head. "No, that's my daughter's. She was being extremely disrespectful and tried to attack me. I deflected her punches and she hit the wall"

Doctor Waverunner nodded. "That can be awkward. 'Specially if she doesn't want to listen. Okay, thanks. I'll head up there now"

Both Touya and Fujitaka nodded and headed to school/work.

They both knew that if Sakura tried to sneak back in they would know. If she tried it though... They didn't want to think about what Kero or Yukito would have to do.

As Yukito opened Sakura's bedroom door he looked concerningly at Kero who was in his plushie position and then to Doctor Waverunner and Jessica. Secretly though, he would let Sakura back in if she was attacked at school. He would make a simple excuse if she did, such as she forgot her textbook or something.

There was one certainty that both Yukito and Kero knew:- Sakura would not want to stay away from Jessica for long.

* * *

Phew! I know that one was probably very difficult to read. However it is the truth of life. If you push your parents far enough, they will break as it were. I know that all to well...

Anyway! See you in the next chapter! *waves*

~The Triforce Creator


	4. A brush with Death

Here's chapter 4!

* * *

Sakura and Jessica

Chapter 4: A brush with death.

Sakura had no choice but to limp all the way to her school. Her mind kept thinking about Jessica. She knew that she should concerntrate on her exam which was extremely important... But she couldn't shake Jessica's helpless nearly lifeless form out of her head.

Sakura rounded the school gates and stood with the wall next to the gate supporting her. She breathed in short rapid breaths. Her eyes could see two people she had never thought would come back:- Eriol... and... Syaoran. They were talking to Tomoyo but all three had their backs turned to her. She took a breath of relief, not wanting to alert them to her presence. If she did, she would have no chance at defending herself against all three of them.

Sakura managed to sneak past them as she slowly limped her way to her desk. Thankfully no-one was in the classroom yet. She sighed as her breath was still shakey from earlier... She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She tried to stop them but it was useless. She lowered her head very quickly onto the desk, sobbing. 'I just wanna die...How could I leave her like that? I should have stood my ground! Oh hell...' She thought to herself as the tears racked her body very violently.

Tomoyo walked towards the classroom with Syaoran behind her. She had, had to tell both of them. When she visited the Li house, she told them both at the same time...Let's just say Syaoran's reaction was so angry that only Eriol could stop him.

Tomoyo stopped outside the classroom door, she could hear Sakura crying on the inside and looked to Syaoran and Eriol who had just caught up to them. "Now, just as we said: Don't alert her and certainly don't attack her. We can ambush her at the Penguin Park, not before. I know its going to be hard, but its the best way we can do this"

Syaoran looked at the blue haired girl. "What about the ring that Sakura's got on? It'll be hard to ignore it for the whole day" He whispered, keeping his voice down.

Tomoyo looked to both of them. "Listen, I'll act the suprised one. You can get annoyed Eriol and ask who it was. You on the other hand Syaoran should be angry but with a stern face...Again, we can't alert her" She whispered back and both boys nodded, albiet reluctently.

Sakura froze as she heard the classroom door open. She knew precisely who was stood at the door. It was the three people she didn't want to look at, more less talk to. She silently looked out of the window. Trying to keep her gaze outside.

'I...I'm so scared Jessica...I need to be with you...Tomoyo and the others are here...I have no idea what is going to happen to me' She sent her thoughts on the magical wavelength that only the two of them knew.

Within a few moments Jessica's response came back. 'I know how you feel. I feel the same way. The doctor has told me what's wrong with me...I have to tell you myself. The doctor's left and Kero with Yukito have granted me permission to see you and tell you myself. Can you get to the park where I met you yesterday?'

Sakura lowered her head to her desk again. 'I'll try Jessica...I don't know if I can... I'll try to get to you at lunch-break. We don't have a morning break today because of the test...'

'I'll be waiting for you. Don't rush your exam. I'll wait for you, I love you'

Sakura smiled sadly as she nodded her head. 'I love you to Jessica'

Tomoyo walked over to her desk and sat down. "Morning Sakura-chan!" In her normal cheery way. Sakura could tell Tomoyo was rather pissed off at her, but she was trying to hold it in.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura responded very weakly.

"Morning Sakura." Syaoran's voice echoed in Sakura's ears. "Morning Sakura-san"

"Morning you two..." Sakura responded, while she tried desperately to move her arms... But she quickly found something even more alarming: When Touya had thrown her down the stairs, he had managed to get her arms blooded and she couldn't really move them.

'Oh shit...' Sakura thought. Jessica's voice sounded in her head. 'What's the matter?' Sakura shivered as she sent her reply back. 'I... I think Touya damaged my arms earlier...I can't move them!' Jessica's voice suddenly went louder. 'Those fucking assholes! I think I'll change the plans then. Yukito, Kero and I will come now!'

'What about the test? Not to mention the others?' Sakura was extremely scared, Jessica could tell. 'Fuck the test! Fuck the people around you! Your safety is paramount here Sakura! I can't let you die! Not now! You've given me a new reason to live... To be with you! I will not let them boss you around anymore! We're coming now! Try to get outside... If you can't, we'll force our way in. Just be ready honey... Alright?'

When Sakura's response did not came back, Jessica informed the two and they bolted out of the Kinomoto residence.

Syaoran and Eriol took their seats, then Syaoran noticed something rather alarming. His eye's widened and Eriol could tell he wasn't looking at the ring as per what they planned. Eriol followed his gaze and his eyes to went wide. "Tomoyo" Tomoyo looked to Eriol as she suddenly realised that something was dangerously wrong.

"Look Sakura's arms! Are you alright Sakura!?" Syaoran stood up in a flash of light as did Tomoyo, with Tomoyo getting close to Sakura.

Sakura could feel her whole world starting to disappear. She could hear a gentle flute playing with the sound of the rolling waves. She sighed as her whole body almost lost concousness.

She couldn't move or breath. She felt as though she was going to die... Right then and there. She desperatly tried to keep awake but her eyes started to close of their own accord.

Tomoyo lifted Sakura's arms up and Syaoran's eyes went wider. "In the name of Clow...She's dieing!"

Eriol raced over so that he was behind Sakura. "We've got to get her breathing back! If we can't do that..."

Sakura couldn't feel or see anyone. All she could see was her mother Nadeshiko looking at her with a shocked look on her face.

"Sakura...I can't... I can't believe it!"

Sakura sadly looked at her mother. "Its your fault I'm like this... If you never told Touya to attack me...I would still be okay...So mother...I don't want to see you again...Ever"

Within a matter of seconds, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo ducked as a massive explosion rocked the whole school and the classroom.

"Get your filthy arms off of Sakura!"

Syaoran looked over to who said it... His eyes narrowed as he saw Jessica staring right at him. "You've got no hope Jessica, or should I call you The Hope?"

Jessica could feel her magic building up in her. She had forgotten to tell Sakura that when they commited to each other last night, a bit of Sakura's magic mixed with her's, and vice versa.

"I won't tell you again. Let go off her, before I blow you three to hell"

Eriol stood in front of them with his arms outstreached. "You've gone to far Hope! Sakura was on a good course before you interferred!"

Tomoyo knew what was going to happen if Syaoran and Eriol didn't back down.

Jessica lowered her arms to her sides. Both her fists starting to emit electrizity... That was until her eyes locked onto her lover's lifeless eyes. "Sa...Sakura?" She whispered as her whole body could feel that Sakura was about 3 minutes from death.

Touya had appeared and pushed past Yukito and over to Syaoran turning around. "I'm the one who hit her. If you think you can take me out, then go ahead and try!"

Jessica lowered her head. "I told you... To move out of the way... You have just pissed off the wrong person..." Her arms and her whole body started to shake with pure anger and her eyes held rage in them as she looked at the four again.

Sakura's head moved slightly onto its side, her eyes slightly green. Her eyes were looking outside and were starting to get dimmer by the second.

Jessica couldn't hold her emotions in any longer. Kero tried to stop her, but she launched herself straight at Syaoran, knocking him over and stamping on his chest, forcing some of her electric anger to pierce his body. "Let's see how you breath when you're close to death's door you...motherfucker!"

As Syaoran stuggled to breath, Eriol turned around and picked Sakura up. "You listen to me, you insolent card"

Jessica's anger turned to Eriol as Tomoyo helped Syaoran to get out of the way. "You are going to back off. If you don't... You'll never see Sakura again"

Jessica stepped forward towards Eriol, Eriol shook his head. "Bad mistake" He turned towards the window and lifted Sakura up. He threw Sakura straight through the window, making the sourceress groan with tons of pain. "Ugh..."

Jessica raced towards Eriol at this point, shoving Touya out of her way. She jumped into the air and kicked Eriol against the wall. "If you've killed her..." Her eyes flashed as she climbed out of the window, "You'll die with her"

Jessica's eyes went back to extremely sad when she landed next to Sakura. She could tell the whole school was looking at her, but she couldn't care less.

"Sa...Sa...Sakura?" She whispered as she lowered herself onto her knees. Sakura's blood from her spine began to seep out of her body. Sakura was less then one minute from death. Jessica burried her head into Sakura's chest as she cried more and more. "Sakura...Please don't die! You are the only one who I loved! I love you to pieces! I needed to tell you! We...we..." She sobbed as Sakura's life-force was slowly disappearing. Jessica decided enough was enough.

Jessica put all of her magic, including every last bit of emotion she had into Sakura Kinomoto's lifeless body. She hoped and prayed that she could see Sakura alive again. She didn't care what she had to do, she just wanted Sakura back to be with her... Like they promised.

Syaoran and the whole school watched from the windows.

A lone boy walked towards the pair. He had a black trenchcoat on, he walked directly at them. Much to Syaoran's suprise. Fujitaka, Sonomi and Yukito arrived to see Jessica crying her heart out to her true friend and lover that she had put all her love and power to.

"No...No...This can't happen! I can't...I can't live without you Sakura!" She screamed into the air and then she looked down and slowly cuddled Sakura, hoping that someone... Somewhere... Could bring her back.

Eriol's eyes widened. "I know that boy..."

Syaoran looked to him and then back to them. "Who is he?"

Eriol sighed and looked to Touya. "His name is Yamashita Masato. He's the angel of death who decides who dies and who doesn't...It is his responsiblity to make the most difficult decision of all...The decision over life"

Touya eyes widened as he looked back to the lifeless body of his younger sister.

Masato stopped in front of Jessica, who was drenched in blood and crying. "Jessica"

Jessica looked up and almost immediately recognised Masato. "Yama...Yamashita?"

Masato lowered his head to get a full picture of Sakura Kinomoto. He looked to the window which Syaoran and the others were looking out off.

"Have you all no shame?" His voice resonateing throughout the school and Tomoeda. "You have pretty much given this poor young girl the death sentence"

Jessica looked up at him again.

"Thing is. I have to decide what to do now. Its none of your decisions... No way in hell. It isn't even Sakura's time. Yet you forced her into the realm of death"

He looked directly at Syaoran. "You had your chance Syaoran Li. You turned your back on her. You only returned to Japan because you felt as though you could help in your own selfish way"

Tomoyo stood at the window. "What right do you have!? To stand there and tell us this!?"

Masato looked to Tomoyo next. "You realise that I'm the angel of death don't you? If I wanted, I could click my fingers and kill all four of you, right here. Right now"

Jessica looked down and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder.

Masato sighed and looked at Jessica. "Jessica. Stand up please"

Jessica looked at Masato who was offering her a hand up. She stood up thanks to him. "Sakura..." She looked down to her now seemingly dead friend.

They all could hear the knocks of death. The grim reaper appeared next to the three of them, looking at Masato. "What's your decision?"

Masato closed his eyes as he thought to himself. "Jessica is going to live in a new house. One far away from all this stupidity"

The grim reaper nodded and disappeared.

"Wh-what does this mean?" Fujitaka whispered, trying not to be heard by the death angel.

Masato glanced to Sakura's supposed 'father'.

"It means that Jessica is not going to live with you. If I were to let that happen, then she could die in the same way that Sakura has"

"Do...Does that mean that Sakura's gone forever?" Jessica whispered, trying to hold herself together.

Masato looked to Jessica. "Watch" Jessica stepped back as Masato stood in front of Sakura's bloody and lifeless body.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you can hear me can't you?"

Everyone smirked apart from Jessica, and then all of their stupid expressions disappeared.

"Yes Masato. I can hear you. Very clearly"

Her mother's angel form stood on top of the school which everyone noted.

Masato looked directly at Nadeshiko, "You are going to stay out of this. You understand?"

Nadeshiko thought about trying to take down Masato, but quickly decided against it because of his power that she could feel off of him.

Masato looked to Sakura's body. "I am going to ask you a question. I want your honest answer. Jessica is here with me. She was crying over your body when you died"

Sakura's voice came from the heaven's again. "Okay"

Masato took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "As it is not your time to die. Also considering that Jessica and yourself never really had time to get to know each other. I am going to offer you, bearing in mind that this is a rare chance that will not come around again, this. Do you want to live with Jessica? Or would you rather stay in heaven?"

Kero and Yue's mouth went agape. They had never heard of this angel being able to say this.

"I want to be with Jessica! I don't want to be with all these idiots! Please let me come back!"

Masato looked to Jessica. "Well? Your decision is?"

Jessica nodded. "I agree with my partner. I want her to live!"

Masato smiled. "Then it is settled. God, I use the eternal right of the life energy of this planet. Bring Sakura Kinomoto back. All of her magical energy will return. She will live with Jessica in peace and they can live together... Forever"

"I agree Masato" The booming voice sounded all around Tomoeda, breaking the clouds and the sunlight shone onto the ground where Jessica stood and Sakura's body laid.

Masato looked between all of them. "You are all witnessing the most rarest ocassion to ever happen in the history of this planet. Often God would say no, or I would. We have agreed to bring... Sakura Kinomoto back to life" He closed his eyes and gently used his right hand to, in one motion, move from Sakura's head down to her toes.

Jessica lowered herself to Sakura's ear. "Sakura... Can you hear me?"

"Jes...Jessica?" Sakura's right eye opened and she could see her true friend looking at her with concern, which then turned to a smile. Sakura smiled as well, feeling alive again. Her breathing had returned. She could be with Jessica forever now. That was all she ever wanted.

Masato tapped his foot three times on the ground making the sound of the drum resonate. He opened his eyes as Sakura slowly stood up thanks to Jessica's help.

Sakura looked to Masato, "Thank you...For everything you just did"

Masato nodded his head. "I would rather see love and hope then sadness and death. It is my job to bring either one to the table. Everytime someone dies... Or when they have a brush with death as you have"

Jessica held Sakura close and they both had tears of joy in their eyes.

Masato closed his eyes and turned to the school's window where Syaoran and the others were as he opened his eyes.

"You four are extremely lucky that I don't send all four of you to heaven right now."

Fujitaka laughed from his position on the grounds. Masato looked to Sakura who nodded at him.

Masato turned and walked towards Fujitaka who slowly stopped laughing. He saw Masato take his trenchcoat off and his black wings were big and sharp looking.

"What are you laughing at?"

Fujitaka smirked. "You're bluffing! This is all a sick dream!"

Sonomi looked to Fujitaka as Masato stood in front of them both.

Masato raised his right arm, and his right finger pointed at him. "Your life force has finished. Your daughter has silently agreed that you... Are not kind, you are an evil being. For that, you will pay the price and you will meet like minded people."

Sakura held Jessica close and made it so that Jessica couldn't see the next bit.

He lowered his arm and clicked his right fingers. Within a matter of seconds Fujitaka fell onto his knees in agony. "You... You horrible thing!"

Masato blinked. Completely unphased by this. He nodded his head as Fujitaka fell onto the gound... Dead. Masato turned and nodded at Jessica. "Tell Sakura what you needed to earlier. Do not worry. While I am here. While I look over you two. You both will never die. Nor will you feel pain unless its natural pain"

Jessica slowly looked up into Sakura's emerald eyes. "I... I wanted to tell you earlier...I...I'm carrying your child" Sakura's eyes widened as Jessica burried her head into Sakura's arms.

Masato looked to the window were Eriol was looking at them all. "Clow Reed's reincarnation. Do you honestly think you will survive the test of time? I have forseen that you will die in 5 years from now."

Eriol growled but decided to keep his anger in check. "You don't know that!"

Masato smirked and then went back to his normal expression. "Number one. I am not a lier. Number two. This is not some kind of dream. Finally. If you really want to fight me... Be prepared to lose."

Touya ran to his dad's dead corpse, looked up and raced towards Masato. "You bastard!"

Masato turned and opened his hand towards Touya, blasting him with untold amounts of power. This sent Touya flying into Yue's arms.

Masato looked at Yue, as the moon guardian glared at him. "You are luckly that only Fujitaka is dead today."

"Yamashita Masato. You are needed elsewhere."

Masato nodded. "Understood God." He looked to Sakura and Jessica. "I will not leave you two here. I am going to send you two to the place where you both will be safe." He clicked his left fingers and they both disappeared.

Kero flew down in front of Masato. His blue eyes holding no emotion whatsoever. "How many people, do you have to decide the fate off per day?"

Masato looked to the sky before looking at Kero again. "I deal with someone every hour. The Grim Reaper helps to make it easier."

Kero blinked in disbelief. "That means... That between the two of you... You both decide the fates of countless millions!"

Masato chuckled for a brief moment. "There are a few more of us. But yes. I normally float next to Saint Peter and help him. Giving him facts which are put into his book that he looks in everytime a spirit comes up. On occasion I personally fly place to place to make sure everyone is okay. I never come to one person's death"

"So... What made you come this time?"

Masato looked to the sky, he could tell God was going to make him disappear if he didn't disappear himself in the next 2 minutes.

"Because Jessica Crystalina needed Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura needed her as well. I could tell there was a lot of emtions here. I had to come here to see what was going on for myself. My collegue normally keeps an eye on Tomoeda... She told me that I was needed. So therefore I came"

Kero nodded. "Thank you for telling me"

"You are welcome" Masato looked up and nodded. "I must leave now. If you want to find Crysalina or Kinomoto again, any one of you. You must be pure of heart when you see them. Goodbye"

In a flash of light Yamashita Masato was gone.

[Over to Sakura and Jessica's new house]

Sakura smiled as she sat down with Jessica for dinner.

"So... What shall we call the baby?"

Jessica went so red that she felt her face was burning.

"I dunno... I know a name for a girl though..."

Sakura winked. "I know the name you're thinking off. The name is Amythest Sunlight Crystalina isn't it?"

Jessica nodded. "I kinda want to use your surname... I mean... We are married now... I want to commit to you properly"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Alrighty then. Amythest Kinomoto?"

Jessica smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Sakura could almost sense, as could Jessica, that it would be a girl.

They sat in front of the television that night... Just in each others arms. Not moving or saying anything... They just loved being together.

Together forever.

* * *

Well... We aren't at the end yet! =p

There's still another two chapters for me to write *sweatdrop* I just want the perfect ending... Or maybe...Hmmm

CCS never ended... I mean the episodes and the movies did... But the story continued right? :)

Speaking of which... I have a great idea up my sleeve... Bear with me. =D

See you in the next chappy! =D


	5. Complications

This story is far from finished... I can tell you that much =D

* * *

Sakura and Jessica

Chapter 5:- Complications

Its been roughly fifteen years since Jessica first told Sakura that she was carrying their child.

"Get back here!" Sakura yelled as Amythest ran around the mansion-looking house that they lived in.

Jessica was trying to read a very difficult book when Amythest jumped over her, with Sakura following after her.

Jessica looked around and then to were they had gone, and sighed. 'What's she taken now Sakura?' She thought to her as she stood up.

'She's taken my toothbrush! Those things are hard to find! Let alone buy!' Sakura thought back to her.

Jessica sighed as she closed her eyes, she knew exactly how this was going... First Amythest would take something, then she would try to act innocent as though it wasn't her, then Sakura would see through her and begin to chase after her.

This had been happening for over a year now. Jessica smiled as she rememebered what happened then, Amythest had taken Sakura's dressing gown so Sakura had, had to race around the house... naked. She giggled as she remembered diving on Sakura and winking at Amythest to hide as she pulled Sakura into their room...again.

Jessica also knew precisely where Amythest was going, silly Sakura had no idea that Amythest had been running in exactly the same pattern as she had been since Amythest turned 15 this year. Jessica walked towards Amythest's room and stood by the door.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" Amythest stuck her tongue out at Sakura as she jumped over her and ran towards her room.

"Grrr!" Sakura growled as she tried desperately to chase her daughter. She had next to no idea that her and Jessica's daughter would be so naturally fast!

Sakura looked up as she chased Amythest and saw Jessica standing in front of Amythest's door with a smirk on her face. Sakura mentally unlocked Amythest's door and opened it.

Amythest looked back to where she was going... A little bit to little to late. She almost screamed as she collided with Jessica's arms but before they could even react, Sakura slamed directly into them sending the three of them into Amythest's room, landing on Amythest's rather big bed.

They all laughed as Amythest was trying to wrestle herself free of Jessica's hands. "You do know what happens now right?"

Amythest looked up and into her mother's dark blue eyes which shone with a myschiefivous glint in them. She looked horrified as Sakura pulled her from Jessica.

Jessica smirked as she stood up. "Give Sakura her toothbrush back..." She whispered.

Amythest shook her head. "No! I found it first!"

Jessica smiled and nodded to Sakura, "You heard her Sakura!"

Sakura smirked, she had been holding Amythest by her waist for awhile. "You haven't heard of Mr Tickle have you?"

Amythest shook her head again. "No... Who's that?"

Jessica began to laugh as Sakura began to tickle their daughter. Amythest tried to hold in her laughter but was failing miserably. She began to giggle first.

As soon as Jessica clicked her fingers, Amythest began to laugh uncontrolably. Her Sapphire eyes almost tearing up at the amount of tickling her mother's were doing.

Amythest couldn't hold out much longer as she tried to get the toothbrush out of her pocket. "Please...stop...tickl- Ahaha!"

Sakura smiled as she picked up the toothbrush from Amythest's hand. "Hah! I have it back! Victory!" Sakura smiled even wider as Jessica stopped using magic to tickle Amythest.

Their daughter fell onto her bed as she tried to get her breath back. Sakura walked out of the room, satisfied that she had her toothbrush back.

"M..M..Mother?" Jessica heard her daughter whisper to her. Jessica smiled as she looked at Amythest. "Yeah?"

"That...Wasn't fair... Can you...You know... Get Sakura to make me a toothbrush?" Amythest fell asleep as Jessica nodded her head and walked out of the room, walked after Sakura.

Sakura was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Jessica had sneaked up behind her and slowly reached her hands out. Sakura had no idea what was going to happen. That was until Jessica grabbed her from behind, Sakura sqealed as she tried to find the culprit. Sakura dropped her toothbrush as Jessica pushed her onto her hands and knees.

Sakura tried to look around but Jessica had Sakura's head in a strong headlock as she used her magic on her.

[After Sakura and Jessica's rather... *cough* Delicate scene *cough*]

Sakura and Jessica laid in each other's arms as they were geting thier breath back. "You...You know how... to make me...breathless"  
Jessica smirked at Sakura. "Fancy round two?"

Sakura shook her head quite a few times. "Are you kidding me? I can't focus after round one, Let alone round two!"

Jessica giggled as she tickled Sakura. "That's...Torture! We...use that... on Amythest!" Sakura started to laugh rather loudly...

[After "round two"...]

Sakura laid in Jessica's arms on their bed as they were almost uncouncous. "Damn it... That was good..." Sakura whispered as Jessica fell asleep behind her.

"Hey! No fair! I can't fall asleep like that you know!" Sakura pouted as she fell asleep about 10 minutes later.

[The following morning]

Sakura and Jessica walked out of their room completely exhausted with a light headache, 'specially after what happened the day before.

"There's one thing about you, that I can't put my finger on Sakura" Jessica teased.

Sakura blushed as she turned to her partner. "No? You've put a finger everywhere else though!"

Jessica hollered in laughter as Sakura playfully tried to smack her on the head. "You're so funny Sakura! It's almost unbelievable!"

They walked into the dinning room and sat down. They were about to talk about their daughter's future when Amythest walked in from the kitchen with a pile of pancake's and put her mother's plates in front of them.

Sakura's eyes widened as Amythest put Sakura's knife and fork on either side of her plate. "Am-Amythest? Since when did you know how to cook pancakes?"

Amythest giggled. "I read it in a cookery book!" She stated as she put Jessica's in front of her and sat down when her own plate.

"I must say... For your first attempt..." Jessica whispered as she tasted her daughter's cooking. "These are... bloody gergous! Sakura! You simply HAVE to try one!"

Sakura blinked, then she realised just how many pancakes their daughter had given them... Amythest was sitting at her spot on the table, eating two of them.

Jessica gulped as she looked to Amythest with Sakura. "Two would be enough... You made" Jessica's voice whispered.

"About twenty pancakes! How do you think we're going to get through all of these?" Sakura finished Jessica's sentence.

Amythest giggled as she finished her pancakes. "I heard you two yesterday as I was sleeping! I thought you both could use some more energy!" She looked at her mother's reactions. After she saw them go bright red, she hollered in laughter.

"That...That's not funny!" Jessica looked at Amythest with a annoyed look. "Why were you listening anyway? Don't you know its rude to watch two people do that kind of thing?"

Amythest giggled again as she attempted to wipe her eyes. "I didn't watch... You two made enough noise so that the whole mansion could hear you! If there were any guests I would have had to show them to a soundproof room! You two woke me up 'in all!"

Sakura and Jessica looked at Amythest with a look of disbelief. "You... You could hear us?"

Amythest nodded her head. "All those animal noises! I thought you two were watching a documentary... Then, when I heard you shouting Sakura's name-"

Jessica glared at Amythest. "That's quite enough! I don't really want to explain that particular part of life to you yet! You're a little to young for that!"

It was Sakura's time to laugh. "You mean after you kissed me at her age?" Jessica's blush went darker red.

Amythest tried to hold her stomach as her laughter echoed through the mansion. "You two did, it, when you were my age? I can't believe it!" Amythest continued to laugh, but then her laughter stopped as all three of them went quiet.

"Do you feel that Sakura?" Jessica whispered.

"Yeah I do... Amythest, listen to me" Sakura looked to Amythest. "I want you to get to your room... Go quietly... You remember the story about Eriol I told you?"

Amythest nodded her head slowly. "He's here... I need you to get to your room. Jessica, could you get her there? I need you two to be very quiet, try and hide your magic levels to... I don't want him to know you're here... Get going" Sakura whispered as Jessica nodded. "Be careful Sakura" Sakura nodded as Jessica and Amythest slowly began to walk towards Amythest's room.

Sakura walked towards the reception room as Jessica and Amythest walked into Amythest's room as quiet as Sakura had asked them to. She sensed that they both were keeping their energy levels as low as possible.

"Sakura! I know you're here! Get out of the woodwork! Now!" Eriol's voice echoed throughout their house. Sakura knew that Masato was busy trying to keep the life and death cycle continuing, so he wasn't there to help them at the moment.

Sakura rounded the corner, her anger was slowly raising. It peeked as she locked her eyes onto Eriol's cold blue ones. "The hell do you want?" She snapped at him as the venom in her voice was evident.

Eriol stepped to his right and Sakura saw Tomoyo standing there with Syaoran next to her. She growled as Syaoran glared at her.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "We know you have a child in this mansion of yours. It was only a matter of time before we knew about it"

Sakura balled her hands into fists as Jessica's evil energy flowed to her. "You have no business here. 'Specially with our daughter... Now get lost, before I kill you"

Syaoran smirked. "So its a daughter, eh?"

Sakura looked between all three of them, something didn't add up to her. Where was Yu- Her eyes widened as she knew what they had done. They had secretly split up Sakura from Jessica and Amythest so that Yue and Kero could wipe out her family.

Eriol narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. "I know where Yue and Kero are, you can't hide them that well can you?"

Tomoyo smirked at this point. "Judging from what's going on, I would say that they are close to finding them..."

A huge explosion with two screams rocked the mansion as Sakura looked back with wide eyes. "Wh-what the hell?"

Syaoran stepped towards Sakura and his smirk turned into a smile. "I would say that they are going to die shortly"

Sakura shook her head with disbelief. "I can't let you three do this!" She spun around and ran towards where she heard Jessica and Amythest's scream.

Syaoran and Tomoyo raced after her but collided into a huge magical barrier sending them backwards. Eriol marched forwards and slammed his staff onto the barrier, forcing it to break into millions of pieces. He motioned to Syaoran and Tomoyo to follow him.

As Sakura got to the end of the corridor where Amythest and Jessica had gone, she could feel a huge wave of fire from Amythest's room. Her eyes widened. 'That's Amythest's main weakness...'

Not wasting time she bolted to the door of the room, which had been blown apart. The sight which greeted Sakura was a sight that reminded her of one of her nightmares.

Jessica was holding Amythest close to her, Amythest was covered in blood and Jessica didn't look that well either. Jessica was covered in shrapnel and had cuts and scraps all over her.

"Sakura!" Jessica shouted as she saw Sakura race over to them.

Sakura looked Jessica up and down, then looked to Amythest. "Please tell me she's okay!" Sakura shouted above the blaze that had engulfed the room.

Jessica shook her head and looked Sakura dead in the eye. "She...She's gone" Jessica began to cry into their now dead daughter's hair. "Masato said he'd look after us! Why!?"

'I am so sorry Sakura, I did try to get to you in time! I'm on my way to you and Jessica right now!' Sakura heard Masato's voice in her head.

Sakura looked down at the ground and growled. 'I understand that you can't get here in time Masato...' She thought to him. 'I'm going to get revenge... on all of them...' She thought with tons of anger. 'This has gone far enough...'

"This ends right now..." She stood up and turned her attention to Kero and Yue who were looking at her with a look of victory on their faces.

Yue smirked at Sakura. "One down... Two to go" He used his hands to pull his magic bow and arrow to appear, while Kero began to create a huge amount of fire in his mouth.

"I can't forgive any of you..." She whispered as Eriol arrived in the room via the destroyed wall that was orginally full of magical energy to stop any of them from getting in.

"Ha! Now we've got you!" Eriol shouted as he began to swirl his and Clow's original magic in his hands.

Sakura shook with anger. Jessica sent her evil energy into her partner as she continued to cry in her daughter's dead body.

Eriol smirked and looked to Syaoran. "Are you ready to channel our energy Syaoran? We will put an end to this, once and for all!"

Syaoran nodded his head and stood in front of Yue, Kero, Eriol and Tomoyo.

He raised his sword high above himself, as all of their magical energies flew into his sword.

Sakura looked back to Jessica who nodded at her. "Finish them"

Sakura nodded and turned back to the five of them. "You still have a chance to stop this Sakura! Come with us, and we promise not to harm The Hope!"

Sakura could feel her anger and her magical energy getting more and more higher. "You killed our daughter... I will never..."

"Its over!" Syaoran shot the energies straight at Sakura who pulled her right arm up.

"I will never forgive you!" Sakura shouted as all of her powers converged onto her hand, creating a barrier over her and Jessica.

As the magic hit Sakura, Eriol smirked. 'She's not going to survive this!' Eriol nodded with triumph. 'We should think about our celebration! Maybe a round of drinks?'

A giant explosion destroyed the entire mansion at this point...

However, there was one particular girl who not only was watching this entire ordeal, but she was sitting on one of heaven's benches. Her name was... Madoka.

She watched as the explosion occured over the mansion. "They can't die..." She looked to their dead daughter's spirit who was looking down with sadness and hopefullness at the same time.

"They'll be okay"

Amythest looked over to Madoka and tilted her head. "You're that legendary magical girl aren't you?" She whispered as her eyes went wide.

Madoka laughed. "You could say that"

Amythest looked back to the mansion below them. "I sure hope you're right..."

Madoka nodded her head. "I assure you. They'll be okay"

After the explosion began to die down, Eriol (With the others) floated near the mansion happy with their accomplishment.

"So what do you think?" Eriol looked to Tomoyo. "Fancy a party after this?" Tomoyo nodded her head.

Syaoran smiled at them both whereas Yue's expression went from satisfied to extremely frightened.

Eriol frowned at Yue. "What's wrong Yue?"

Kero looked from Yue and then to the destroyed mansion, his own eyes widened. "Impossible!"

The explosion cleared completely... There were two people stood on the ground of the destroyed building. Thier names?

Sakura Kinomoto and Jessica Kinomoto.

Sakura glared at them whereas Jessica hid behind Sakura.

Amythest smiled at Madoka. "You were right!"

Madoka nodded and stood up. "I'll help them now. Masato is here to." She looked to the death angel who was standing behind Sakura and Jessica with his arms folded... yet he was still hidden.

"Its time Masato..." She whispered as she began to float down so that she was to Sakura's left.

Jessica looked slowly to thier left and her eyes widened. "In the name of all that is holy..." She whispered.

Sakura looked down toward Jessica. "What is it honey?" Jessica pointed her finger. "I thought...I thought she wasn't real..."

Sakura's face was completely confused as she followed Jessica's finger, then her eyes widened as she saw Madoka standing there with her famous bow and arrow in her hands.

Sakura then looked to thier right and saw Yamashita Masato standing there with his sword in his right hand.

"This has gone far enough!" Masato shouted at the group in front of them.

Madoka growled as Eriol stepped backwards, shivering in fear. "You five have defied everything that is good and pure about this world... Now you will all pay!"

Kero, Yue, Tomoyo and Syaoran got into their battle positions. They all smirked. "You think you can beat all of us!?"

Madoka smiled while Masato laughted. "Is that all you have? This is going to be too easy!" Masato looked to Sakura and Jessica. "Revenge time is now! You two are going to join us yeah? We will make them pay for what they did to Sakura and Amythest! Are you with us!?"

Both Sakura and Jessica looked to Madoka and Masato. "Does this answer your question?" They said in unison.

Sakura pulled out her staff while Jessica closed her eyes as her magical power raised, allowing her to generate a multi-coloured gun in her hands.

The Sun started to raise over the land of Japan. Making all nine magical beings glow with the colours of the rainbow.

This was going to be a very long battle.

* * *

PHEW! I agree with the last sentence! Although I dread what's going to happen to Planet Earth... Let alone my fingers! =p

See you in Chapter 6!


	6. The Battle Begins

Sakura and Jessica!

Chapter 6:- The Battle...

Masato looked to Madoka and nodded. "You handle Tomoyo!" Madoka nodded. "Right!" She looked over to Tomoyo who also had a bow and arrow in her hands. Madoka smirked.

Tomoyo ran to the left as did Madoka, both of them firing arrows at each other.

Masato looked to Sakura as Syaoran slammed his sword into Sakura's star staff. "Right on! That's what I was about t-" He was cut off as his sword collided into Eriol's staff, the force of both his sword and Sakura's staff on their respective targets made the ground all over Tomoeda shake vicously.

The citizens of Tomoeda had gathered to find out what the hell was going on in this part of their town.

Jessica blinked. Wasn't there Kero and Yue nearby?

She turned her sights skyward as she watched Yue and Kero fly down at seemingly impossible speeds towards her. She smirked as she launched herself into the air, flying in between both Kero and Yue and spinning around. "Its time I used the magic I learned years ago..." She whispered to herself.

Sakura and Syaoran traded blow after blow, each collision of their weapons shook the very foundations of the destroyed mansion. "Why will you not see reason Sakura!? We are only trying to help you!"

Sakura snorted at this. "By attacking the one I love!? Ha! You've got no chance! Especially now you've killed my daughter!"

Syaoran ducked as Sakura's staff flew over his head. "Amythest was nothing but a image! She wasn't real!"

Sakura's eyes went from anger to almost see through. "You..." She began to shake violently as her magical energies were starting to get uncontrollable. "You will...Die!" She opened her hand at Syaoran blasting him with untold amounts of magical energy. "You're not going to survive this Sakura! I'll make sure of it!" Syaoran shouted as Sakura's staff collided with his sword again.

"I'd rather die with Jessica then have you try to brainwash me!"

Madoka dodged another arrow that had been shot at her, she smirked. "You honestly think that, that was going to hurt me!?" Madoka laughed as she dropped her bow and arrow and took out a razor sharp sword and flew directly at Tomoyo.

"It'd better!" Tomoyo shouted as she flew at Madoka with her own sword at the ready. Both magical people hit each other at untold force, making them both fly backwards as the collision threw them back.

Masato looked up. "Each word get's lost in the echo Eriol!"

Eriol smirked. "Then let's not say another word then!" Eriol flew down at Masato as the death angel pulled his sword up, the two of them slamming their chosen weapons into each other.

Amythest was watching this from high in the heavens. 'I really wish I could fight with them...My mothers won't survive for much longer!' She thought sadly to herself as she watched the battle unfold, getting more and more violent and much more ruthless as the combatants fought each other.

"My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl..." Amythest turned to see who was singing... Her eyes widened as she saw the very person who might be able to do something about this:-

He was the stuff of legend. He held a dimond encrusted sword with many gems and emeralds in it. "Can you take it all the way... That's the question..."

"A-A-Architect?" Amythest whispered as the tall boy turned himself to her, his cold turquise eyes narrowing at her. "I...I thought you were only a legend?" Amythest treambled as he looked back to the battle beneath them. "Its about time we got involved..." She heard his cold yet unwithering voice blow onto the clouds that they were floating in.

"B-B-But I'm dead..." She whispered again, clearly afraid of the Architect's reaction. His eyes quickly found her's as she felt her stomach flip upside down. "Ugh..." She barely got out as she disappeared out of heaven's eyes. Her eyes closed as she was laid against a tree.

Masato smirked at Eriol this time, as they were locked in combat. "About time we got reinforcements!" He chuckled as Eriol looked at him with a confused gaze. "But there isn't anyone backing you all up! You're bluffing!"

Masato nodded in front of Eriol making the wizard turn around. His eyes were wider then saucers. "Who the... How the hell did you survive!?"

Syaoran got blown back and looked up in seconds. His eyes went wide as Sakura flew backwards and turned around. Her eyes went very wide.

"A..A..Amythest?" Sakura whispered as Jessica forced Yue and Kero to stop and look at where Sakura was...

Eriol fired another magical blast towards Amythest. "This time...You will die!"

Amythest closed her eyes as the blast was mere inches away from her face. When it didn't collide however she opened her eyes and saw the legend himself standing in front of her. He held his hand out opened.

Eriol, Kero, Yue and Tomoyo stood in shock. Syaoran looked between them, then back to the guy who had forced Eriol's attack to disappear. Amythest got a more accurate picture of him now.

The Architect folded his arms as his cloak floated behind him. He had light brown hair which glittered in the sunlight that was beginning to hit his hair.

His eyes were glaring directly at Eriol. His whole body was covered in a grey aura. His clothes looked old yet they felt very familiar.

He unfolded his arms and began twirling his right finger. This simple motion caused the clouds to darken the sky, making it near impossible to see the Sun.

Thunder boomed overhead as Sakura landed next to Amythest on the left and Jessica landed on her right side.

Amythest jumped into Sakura's arms. She was petrifed of thunderstorms.

His finger stopped and he clicked his left fingers. The rain began to fall from the skies and the wind picked up. It was looking like a nightmare-ish storm that had covered the whole town of Tomoeda.

Meilin and the other girls who were friends of Sakura's stood on the outskirts of the battlefield. Meilin had told them all about the magic events that had occurred... Up until now.

As another lightning bolt snapped behind Eriol. He glared at the Architect. "What are you doing here!?" He shouted.

The Architect began to chuckle. "I am not going to let you, or anyone for that matter, control the fate of the cosmos! You will have to bring me down first!"

Syaoran stepped forwards. "We'll bring you down. No problem. Your power level isn't that high anyway!"

The new enemy looked to Amythest who was cowering behind Sakura. "You'll be okay. Masato?" Masato looked to him. "Keep Sakura and her allies out of harms way. Madoka, cover them." They both nodded their heads.

Syaoran near enough launched himself towards the guy. "Wait Syaoran! He's more powerful then you realise!"

It was far to late by the time Eriol said that.

Syaoran flung his sword as the Architect. He expected to cause untold amounts of damage to him. The next few moves happened so quickly that Syaoran couldn't keep up.

With one motion, the Architect had moved out of the way. Syaoran nearly lost his footing then, this guy knocked him over by kicking his leg at the back, right behind the knee.

Syaoran got up and growled. "You..."

He heard the guy chuckle. "Ready for the end? Boy?"

Kero and Yue landed behind Syaoran, narrowing their eyes at him. "You're supposed to be dead Architect. We sealed you years ago!"

Said Architect began to laugh. "Sealed is completely different to killing you two... I thought Clow would have taught you better then this!"

Yue aimed his bow and arrow again. Firing it directly at the guy. His arrow disappeared before it could hit its target. His eyes widened. "No Way..."

The Architect stepped back a few metres. He closed his eyes. Syaoran scoffed. "Why not use your sword? Coward"

That was it. The Architect of Light snapped his eyes open. He glared at Syaoran. "As you wish..." As he pulled out his sword the whole battlefield shone with a massive light making Syaoran cover his eyes with his arms.

There was absolutely no way in hell that Eriol was going to watch this. He raced over to the Light being and slammed his staff into the sword.

His staff broke into a thousand pieces as the Architect of Light smiled at him. "Black Magic will never work on me. I thought you understood that Clow?"

Eriol growled. "That was my past life..."

"Then why don't you fight me with your own powers?"

Eriol stood back a few metres.

"You ready?"

Eriol's anger reached new heights. His anger pieked as all of the evil energy he had went around his right hand. "You've just crossed the line...Now you are going down!" He pulled up his arm and thew his most powerful magical spell directly at him.

The Light being chuckled. "Is that it?" He raised his sword and cut the beam in half. "I thought you'd use a better spell Eriol. I guess Clow never really taught you that, did he?"

Yue's eyes went extremely wide. "Impossible!"

The being sliced his sword in the air which sent a gigantic beam of pure energy straight at Eriol. He looked down as he covered his face with his arms. "No Way!"

Madoka looked to Sakura's family and raced over to them. "We've no choice! Prepare to teleport!"

Amythest looked up at Madoka. "Wh-Why? We...We don't have any energy left!"

Madoka looked down at her hands as she shook her head. She closed her eyes. 'I've got no choice... Please forgive me everyone...'

Madoka disappeared much to Amythest's suprise and then, Sakura, Jessica and herself disappeared away from the battlefield.

"Oi! Get back here!" Kero shouted as he tried to follow them. He found a massive wall of magical energy unlike anything he had ever seen before. "No!"

Eriol looked up one last time as the beam slammed into him. "You helped Sakura. Which was good of you. You tried to kill her. Unlike you, Touya and Fujitaka succeded in that. Masato protected thier family for a good long while. Up util Amythest hit the age of fifteen. Now you will know what it's like to die"

Eriol's eyes widened. "But I'm immortal!"

The Architect laughed at him. "Not anymore you're not"

The massive explosion which occured sent Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue to hell whereas Masato reappeared in Heaven to be given new orders.

[In the Kingdom of Crystal]

Sakura and Jessica appeared on their feet in front of a massive castle. They looked around for a moment. "Amythest?" Jessica whispered. They both heard a loud scream above them.

Before Jessica or Sakura could react. Amythest fell on top of Sakura, making Sakura squeal with suprise. Both of them ended up on the floor.

Jessica couldn't help it anymore. She began to laugh uncontrollably. Amythest looked up and glared at her. "That's not funny!"

"Y-Yes it is!" Jessica began to hollor in laughter. Amythest looked around for Sakura. She could have sworn that her other mother had taken the impact off her fall. She then locked her eyes on where Sakura was. She was standing right behind Jessica.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Amythest questioned Jessica. It was FAR easier to call her mother's by their names. Otherwise there would be massive confusion.

Jessica looked around. "No..." She still was laughing at Amythest, completely unaware that Sakura wasn't there.

"Round three?" Sakura pounced onto Jessica, sending them to the floor. Amythest stood up and began to laugh very loudly.

The two of them stopped their "Round Three" which had nearly occured. They looked at Amythest as they stood up. Both of them with expressions that Amythest couldn't figure out.

She looked between them as they approached her. "Good girl! We've never been more proud of you!" They said at the same time... Amythest had a funny feeling that her parents were about to do something...To her.

She gulped as Jessica picked her up. She thrashed about quite a bit. "Hey! I'm not a baby anymore! Let go!"

Jessica and Sakura giggled as they both slowly put her on the soft grass on her back. "Now, Now! We know you're not a baby anymore...We just wanted to show you how grateful we are!"

"What i-" Before Amythest could finish her sentence, she was ambushed by louds of tickles and gentle kissed on her forehead. She squirmed.

"Get th- He- Off of...Me!" She tried to resist. Yet it was far to much for her. She fell limp as her parents couldn't help but hug her.

"That's better" Sakura smiled as she walked over to another part of the grass. "I wonder wh-" Before she could even finish HER sentence however... Jessica had pounced on her. They both hit the grass as Jessica began to tickle Sakura.

Sakura yelped in laughter as Jessica's fingers...Well...Let's just say they got to work...

'This is just like what I did to you in, round two, Sakura... Only with a slight twist...' Jessica thought to Sakura, a little to seducetifly.

Sakura shivered. 'Wh-What do you mean?' She managed to get out. Jessica giggled. 'For one thing... We aren't going to need our clothes...'

Sakura's eyes widened. 'What about our daughter!? She'll see us!' She thought as Jessica engulfed her mouth with her's.

"Nope" Jessica waved her hand and the Sleep Card flew over and put Amythest into a rather deep sleep.

"You...You muppet! If she goes into a co-" Before Sakura could say anything... Jessica had kissed her again, making the card mistress almost powerless to stop her. 'I'm serious!' She thought to her. Jessica giggled again. 'Nah! She'll wake up later... Near enough three hours after we finish this! Oh! That's a great idea!'

Sakura sighed. 'There's nothing stopping you is there?' Jessica shook her head. 'Nope!' Sakura shook her head. 'Alright fine! Do what you want with me! Its not like I have a choice!"

Jessica smirked. "You're going to regret saying that honey" Jessica whispered.

"Oh fuck..." Sakura whispered back to her as Jessica began to...[Play] with her shall we say.

"You're definately right about that..." Jessica lowered herself so that she was directly next to Sakura's ear. "You will be fucked... Very badly... 'Specially because you just asked for it!"

Sakura shook her head in protest. "That was never... I never said that!" Jessica smiled again. This always worried Sakura. Especially now.

Jessica began to run her fingers all over Sakura. Sending the card mistress almost to new heights. "Now then...What were you saying?"

Sakura sighed again.

This was going to be a VERY long day...

* * *

I did it! Chapter 6 is now done! Time for writing on Chapter 7! :D


End file.
